


Absent Without Leave

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I'm back, it took me like two months, namishi mentioned by not focused on, not very shippy this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Guys. I quit my job.





	Absent Without Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I quit my job and I’m celebrating, so I figured I’d write this fic to spread the joy! Hopefully my new one doesn’t suck.

Ventus didn’t know what to do. He was happily teaching children how to punch people’s faces in one moment, and the next he was worrying over a crying Naminé as she stood in the lobby of the dojo. Eraqus had excused him the moment he caught sight of her, sending Terra to take over his class. Aqua had caught sight of it as well and, thankfully having been taking a break, rushed over as well. So she was on Naminé’s opposite side as they both tried to comfort her, not having any clue what was wrong.

Sniffling, Naminé wiped at her eyes and smiled a watery smile at the both of them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you both. It’s just…”

Aqua nodded sympathetically, despite not knowing what she was supposed to be sympathizing with. “It’s okay. Tell us when you’re ready. We’re both here for you.”

Now, Ventus and Aqua were both under the impression that they were supposed to be comforting Naminé because she was _sad_.

They were very, very wrong.

“Guys. I quit my job.”

Despite the usual negative connotation that came with the phrase ‘I quit my job’, Naminé’s smile only widened. In fact, she seemed almost ecstatic.

Ven raised his eyebrows, unsure exactly how to respond.

“Uh…what?”

“I quit my job!” she repeated, still beaming.

“…Congratulations?” Aqua said, equally as confused as to how to approach this situation. Naminé only nodded, not seeming to notice the awkwardness with which Aqua spoke.

“Naminé? Uh…are you okay?” Ven asked. He decidedly had no clue what was going on anymore. If he ever did.

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

Ven and Aqua exchanged glances, their expressions still a mixture between confusion and apprehension. She’d just popped into their job crying, why else would they ask? Although it was quickly becoming clearer that those were supposed to be happy tears. Right?

“Well, you said you quit your job, right? So is everything alright?”

Naminé finally seemed to pick up on contrast between her mood and theirs. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

“No, no, no! It’s not a bad thing! Not at all!”

Ah. Happy tears then.

“Not…bad enough to come into the dojo, of all places, crying?” Aqua asked, raising an eyebrow. Ven was wondering about that too, now that he thought about it. Their collective friend group was pretty large, but Ven could bet he and Aqua wouldn’t be the first people Naminé would go to for comfort. Then again, their dojo was practically right across the street from Oblivion, so who knew? Maybe she was just telling everyone the ‘good news’ and they just so happened to be the closest.

“So, you guys know how I work… _worked_ at Oblivion right?”

Ven and Aqua nodded in tandem.

“And how I told you I think everyone there is pure evil?”

Another nod.

“And how Larxene is _especially_ evil?”

Definitely a nod there. Some truths just couldn’t be denied. Ven put up with Vanitas every day and even he wouldn’t go near Larxene with a fifty foot pole.

“So today I find out she’s been going through the lower ranks and letting go anyone who so much as looked at her when she walked by. Her usual bully stuff. So I stood up for one of my coworkers today because she was trying to push him around. And then she threatened to have me fired, so I told her ‘good luck firing me when I already quit’. And then I walked out of there, and I have never felt so good in my life. Never.”

“That’s…” Aqua paused for a moment, still digesting the information. “That’s great.”

Naminé was beaming again. Ven decided not to question anything ever and just be happy for her. Yeah. That’d work.

“Congrats, Nami!” he grinned, patting her on the back. She only smiled wider.

“I had to share this with everybody! This needs to be shouted through the streets! You guys were closest, by the way, so you’re the first to know!”

Bingo.

“Yeah, I agree. This sounds like something to celebrate!” It really didn’t, but Ven wasn’t going to argue, nor was he planning on bringing her mood down. He only hoped she had another job set up because Xion floated too much to support them fully.

Naminé jumped up then, pumping her fists in the air.

“You bet it is! I’m gonna call Roxas, and Sora, and Riku, and Kairi! Oh gods! I gotta go see Shi so I can tell her in person!”

“You really are stoked for this, huh?” Aqua laughed. Naminé nodded excitedly, almost dancing in place.

“Well,” Aqua continued. “I’m happy for you. And if you need a new place to work, we’re always glad to take on apprentices here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Aqua,” Naminé smiled. “Who knows, I might end up needing it.”

“We’re not going anywhere if you do.”

Never let it be said that Aqua wasn’t a kind soul. When she wasn’t being terrifying, at least.

Ven could never understand why Vanitas _liked_ to get on her bad side.

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, I think I’ll throw a party tomorrow night,” Naminé concluded, nodding to herself.

“Sounds good. Not tonight though?” Ven asked. After all, it was the day of the big news. Then again, he could understand wanting to have time to prepare for having a lot of people over.

“Nope. No visitors tonight. I’m gonna get home, I’m gonna kick off my shoes, I’m gonna find Shi…”

Ven tilted his head in question at her short pause, wondering what she had planned exactly. “And have a more personal mini party with her?”

“Hell no! I’m gonna find Shi, and I’m gonna _wreck her_.”

Okay, well that answered that. Guess it made sense why she wouldn’t want anyone over…

“You, uh…you have fun then,” Ven finally said, his cheeks tinged pink with second hand embarrassment at Naminé’s rather loud assertion.

“You bet! Anyway, thanks you guys! Sorry to bother you during work. I’m just so happy right now!” Naminé shouted, running back out into the street to spread her joy with the world.

Okay then.

Ven turned to Aqua, a bland look on his face now that Naminé and her cheer was gone.

“If we go to that party, don’t let Terra drink.”

Aqua nodded solemnly. God knew Terra and alcohol didn’t mix and then next thing they knew, two people would be quitting their jobs. One in a drunken fit after following the other’s example, spouting about his lifelong dreams and such. And then Eraqus would be pissed off and no one wanted that.

**Author's Note:**

> I told my boss “two weeks” and she said okay. That was it. I’m actually rather thankful my quitting wasn’t as dramatic as Nami’s.


End file.
